


Meetings and Plans

by ladydragon76



Series: Now I, Soundwave! [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Now that he has control, what is Soundwave's plan?
Series: Now I, Soundwave! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941934
Comments: 45
Kudos: 108





	Meetings and Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Now I, Soundwave!  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Decepticon Ensemble, Optimus Prime,  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Tier reward ficcy for Jbirrd!

Soundwave stood at the head of the war room's table in Megatron's spot and refused to tremble no matter how terrified he actually was.

And he was.

Desperately. Deeply. Truly. _Terrified_.

He was one respiration cycle from a painful death. And worse, so were his creations. They might escape if Soundwave could prove enough of a distraction, but there had already been fussing and arguing when he'd ordered them to leave if a fight broke out.

Now, surrounded by the entire Decepticon army, faced with mechs who were equal parts afraid and furious, Soundwave had to figure out just what the frag to say to them all. Luckily, he wasn't known for being loquacious, so as he continued to stand unmoving, the Decepticons grew uneasy and silence finally lapsed.

"Megatron and Starscream rivalry detrimental to Decepticon Cause," Soundwave began. Mechs shifted in their seats. Skywarp opened his mouth, and gasped in pain as Thundercracker did something beneath the shield of the table to stop him. "Stasis lock temporary. Decepticons will improve army morale and living conditions. Then Megatron and Starscream will be released. Questions?" he added, using just enough tonal variation to imply he would not blithely suffer idiocy.

Low murmurs picked up, but Scrapper slowly raised his hand so Soundwave gestured for him to speak. "How are we going to improve morale and living conditions."

"Cassetticons tasked to find new base location. All other Decepticons tasked with gathering supplies. Orders to be issued tomorrow." Soundwave would need that much time to figure out just how the frag he was going to do that, not to mention who to send. It wasn't just about who could get the job done now. It was who could do it, do it well, and not plot to overthrown him instead after a few hours out on their own.

"We're getting out of here?!" Thundercracker gasped, then clapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry. I..."

"Affirmative," Soundwave said over the unnecessary apology. "Base location; compromised. Autobot infiltration; excessive." Even if Prime's spies only bothered to peek in once a month or so, it was still too much, but the ship was degrading around them too fast to stop. Megatron wouldn't listen because Starscream was the one to tell him that particular truth, but it was _truth_. "Decepticons deserve better. Energon supply must be increased."

"Yay, more raids," Dirge grumbled, then took a half step behind his trinemate when Soundwave pinned him with a glare.

"Negative. Technology exists. Prototypes exist. Solar conversion; acceptable energon source."

"Wait!" Scrapper all but gasped, straightening in his seat. "We're going to produce our own energon finally?!"

"Megatron said we couldn't," Scavenger pointed out, huddled beside Bonecrusher. "It's a Starscream plot to steal power."

Soundwave rested his hands on the table and leaned forward, gaze sweep the Decepticons before him. "Megatron and Starscream's rivalry is destroying us." Shock swept the room, and a -very cautious- sense of satisfaction swept through Soundwave. Speaking slowly and enunciating clearly, he continued, "Megatron suspects Starscream of betrayal at all points. Starscream, when sincere, grows angry and then betrays Megatron. There is no trust. They will not listen to one another, and they refused to listen to me. We will choose a new base location, build a proper, _functioning_ compound there with solar, wind, and any other means of peacefully collecting energon for ourselves, and when we've stabilized, proven our dedication to our original Cause of equality and opportunity, we will wake Megatron and show him our resolve, and remind him of his."

"And Screamer?" Skywarp asked.

"You know he's going to shred you for this no matter how nice the new base is," Thundercracker added.

Soundwave dipped his chin in a nod that was acknowledgement rather than agreement. "It is my hope that proving him correct with his innovations will be enough to temper the worst of his reaction." And if not, Soundwave would fight back. When no one else said anything beyond muttered doubts as to Soundwave's eventual success with Starscream, he straightened and turned toward Swindle. "Swindle. Expertise required. All other Decepticons; dismissed."

Swindle looked both prideful and scared out of his wits, but he stayed put as the rest of the army filed out. Ravage hopped up on the table and sat close, optics on the Combaticon while his four siblings slipped away to begin their hunt for the new possible base location.

"My expertise you said?" Swindle asked, fingers laced together on the table, though they still shook minutely.

"Affirmative. Theft and raids will draw Autobot attention. Swindle's first task; compile full list of all human companies willing to do business with us. Report in the morning at shift start."

"Can do." Swindle rose, two fingers flicking off a lackadaisical salute.

"Swindle."

The mech froze. "Yeah, boss?"

Soundwave narrowed his optics at that and watched at Swindle quailed. "I am aware of the accounts you keep. That currency will be used for the Decepticon Cause." Swindle's mouth dropped open. "Excess will be invested. Swindle will be paid back half again the current amount for cooperation and avoidance of criminal activity."

"We're going to officially play nice with the humans, aren't we?" Swindle asked, surprise underscored by resignation.

"Affirmative."

"Well, Commander. Ya know my weakness. Money talks! See ya first thing with that list and my financial reports."

_And bullshit walks,_ Ravage intoned as Swindle sauntered out. Soundwave agreed silently, but Swindle was probably the most easily controlled of them all for that very reason.

~ | ~

Soundwave sequestered himself in his personal quarters and sat at the console, listening to the signal as it waited for a response. He'd had to do some prying and hacking, but he wasn't interested in letting anyone else know he was making this particular call. Not yet.

" _Soundwave_ ," Optimus Prime said, the only indication of his surprise was the slight widening of his optics. " _This is unexpected. I don't appreciate having my personal console hacked like this._ "

"Understood, but situation required it."

Prime watched Soundwave through the screen for a long moment, then sighed and sank back. " _Primus. What'd he do this time?_ "

"Negative. What I did." Soundwave cycled his vents and pushed on before Prime could react beyond straightening in his seat and his optics going wide again. "Megatron and Starscream currently in stasis lock. Infighting too distracting. Decepticons suffering."

" _And so you took matters into your own hands,_ " Prime said more than asked.

"Affirmative. Desired; ceasefire."

Soundwave had the absolute pleasure of watching Optimus Prime's mouth drop open in shock. Never mind the mask hid it, his jaw dropped, his optics brightened, and there was a funny squeal of sound.

"Decepticons seeking land base. Materials will be acquired legally from the humans. No aggression will be authorized. Requested; Autobots keep their distance."

Prime very literally shook himself out of his surprise and tipped his head. " _How much control do you have over the Decepticons right now?_ "

Astute. Soundwave let his chin dip ever so slightly. "Tenuous. Currently, Decepticons reeling from my actions. New plans were received well, but loyalty in question from nearly all. Autobot intervention could tip the balance."

" _What assurances do I have that allowing you to lead the Decepticons into a more stable position won't end in Autobot deaths?_ " Prime asked as he leaned back in his seat again, relaxing into the negotiations.

Soundwave could only offer promises though, and he had no idea he could keep them after Megatron was released. "Words," he said, a slight tonal shift indicating how little value words could hold. "I propose we build a treaty that serves both Autobots and Decepticons. If we do, if we can build some trust in it before Megatron is released from stasis, we have a chance of ending the war for longer than my control lasts."

Prime considered it- or rather pretended to. Soundwave could see the happiness in the tilt of his finials and the brightness of his optics- which ever so briefly took on a liquid sheen. " _Agreed. I propose we both take a couple days, make an outline of our talking points, and then we can set up a time for a first conversation._ "

"Acceptable," Soundwave said, as if he believed Optimus Prime didn't have a dozen possible treaties already drawn up in the hopes that Megatron would have done what Soundwave just had. "Two days sufficient?"

" _I believe so._ "

Oh yes, the mech had at least a dozen. "Until then," Soundwave said with a nod, waiting only for Prime to nod back before he cut communications.

His creations were going to scream. The Decepticons were going to strip his plating and smelt him.

Soundwave exhaled a shaky breath and slumped in his chair. He _would_ manage this. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
